Los chicos de Hogwarts
by Blanche Grandchester Andley
Summary: La muerte de Dan devastó de tal manera a Bess que no quiere ni oír la palabra "amor". Pero cuando llegue a Hogwarts, un nuevo giro de los acontecimientos podría brindarle una nueva oportunidad de volver a amar.


**Ok, ok... xD. Sé que esta historia les sonará rara, con "R" mayúscula, pero siempre pensé en la extraña pareja que formarían Harry y Bess. Como verán, este es un crossover entre dos de los libros que más me encantan: Harry Potter y Hombrecitos, protagonizado por Harry Potter y Bess Laurence. Muchos estarán atontados, pero de veras que me esfuerzo. xD. Esta historia parte desde 1994, es decir, el cuarto curso de Harry. Evitaré todas las muertes que no me gustaron (excepto la de Snape pues, como muchos sabrán, es importante para la historia original), y saldrán todos los personajes que pueda incluir en esta historia, incluyendo a los "chicos de Jo". En fin, ¡ojalá y les guste ^^!**

**Summary: La muerte de Dan devastó de tal manera a Bess que no quiere ni oír la palabra "amor". Pero cuando llegue a Hogwarts, un nuevo giro en los acontecimientos podría brindarle una oportunidad de volver a amar.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Louisa May Alcott, yo solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Recuerdos**

Negro. Ese era el único color que podía verse en aquel sitio: el negro. Negro en los vestidos de las damas, negro en las cintas que adornaban el pelo de las niñas, negro en los sombreros de los hombres. No había otro color allí que el negro. Porque si se estaba celebrando un funeral, era inevitable que todos se vistieran de negro. Todas las familias iban de aquí para allá: los Brooke, con la señora Meg a la cabeza, corriendo precipitadamente de un lado a otro, los Bhaer, melancólicos y con las cabezas gachas, arrodillados junto a la tumba, y los Laurence, el señor muy serio y la señora llorando a mares. Pero era sin duda su pequeña hija la más triste de todos los allí presentes, de pie frente a la tumba, quieta como una estatua.

Aunque desde lejos la pequeña, con el sol cayendo sobre su frente y provocando destellos en su cabello dorado, sus ojos melancólicos y su carita más pálida que nunca, presentaba a la vez un efecto triste y agradable, lucía tan mal, como su estuviera enferma y dolorida a un mismo tiempo, que todos enseguida se compadecían de ella. Pero eso era lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento: compasión. Teddy, el pequeño de los Bhaer, sollozaba aferrado a la falda de su madre, y todos los otros niños correteaban sin cesar de un lado a otro, aunque sin dejar de llorar. Teddy sentía la culpa pesar sobre sus hombros: por él, y solo por él, Daniel Kean había muerto. Fue él quien, por su torpeza, cayó en el río, y Dan se lanzó a salvarlo. Si tan solo él no hubiera caído, Dan no habría cogido tan fuerte pulmonía, y no habría muerto. Sus padres habían intentado sacarle semejante idea de la cabeza, pero fue inútil. Porque el niño sabía que él era el culpable de lo sucedido. Y nunca podría olvidarlo.

Todos y cada uno de los presentes fueron retirándose lentamente, y los Laurence fueron de los últimos en retirarse. Ellos y su única hija, su preciosa Bess. Ellos, junto con los Bhaer. Finalmente, los Laurence también se retiraron. Y la pequeña Bess, de tan solo seis años, estaba melancólica y pensativa. Sus padres sabían que la niña era muy aficionada a Dan, y sus temores se confirmaron cuando la atraparon llorando a lágrima viva en su habitación, una vez Rob y Teddy vinieron para dar la triste noticia. Su niña había empezado a experimentar el amor a tan tierna edad, y les hería profundamente que el objeto de sus atenciones hubiera muerto. Aquel mismo día, Bess Laurence había prometido no volver nunca a amar. Lo que la pequeña, tan dulce e inexperta en sentimientos románticos, ni siquiera sospechaba, era la interesante historia de amor que protagonizaría dentro de pocos años.

Bess estaba lejos de imaginar el precioso romance que viviría, pero algo era seguro: su destino estaba marcado, y una tierna historia estaba por comenzar.

* * *

**Si, lo sé, fue breve, pero el próximo será más largo. Este es solo el prólogo *-* En fin... ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!**


End file.
